The Life of Natalia House
by Leighannamarie
Summary: What if you depended on your wife to take care of most things when it comes to housework and children... Since his wife died, House is forced to take on many things that a mother should do. On Hiatus
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_**I thought of this last **__**night :p**__** Well on with the Prologue-**_

_Greg House stared at Cameron in shock, how could this happen…how could his wife be dying from something one in a million people get? Why is it always him? What were they going to do with Natalia? Looking over at his eleven year old daughter, his heart sank. What was he going to tell her?_

_"House, I'm so sorry, she could have a couple of weeks, months, or possibly years, but the thing is, we don't know if she's in any pain. We just have to keep her alive as long as we can." Allison Cameron said watching her boss's face cringe at the news._

_"What am I going to do with Natalia? I can't raise a young girl?" He protested_

_"I can help, or Cuddy can help…look House, losing Susan isn't your fault!"_

_"If I could have thought of something…crazy…insane, I could have saved her." House sulked sitting down and holding his head up with his hands._

_"House, nobody has ever lived from this, __It's__ not your fault!" Cameron said sitting down next to House "The worst thing you can do is blame it all on yourself."_

_"But, what do I say to Natalia? Sorry honey, your mother is going to die?" House said about ready to burst __out crying __in front of his employee_

_"Just tell her the truth, but be sensitive about it."_

_"I'm not really what you call sensitive." House said motioning over towards his daughter __"I just wish this was all easier." House said getting up and limping past Cameron before she could say anything else. "Hey Natalia, let's go home." _

_"__Dad,__ is mom going to be okay, what did the test show?" She asked sounding tired_

_"I'll tell you later." House said lowering his head_

_"It's something bad isn't __it.__" Natalia gasped in horror, seeing her father lower her head caused her to sob right on the spot…in the middle of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. "She's going to die?" She sobbed even harder._

_"Natalia, honey, let's just go home." He said continuing to walk towards the door_

_A week later, things weren't going so great, House wasn't thinking straight, and Natalia failed two tests and a quiz.__ One night, House got a phone __call,__ he looked at the caller ID, Cuddy._

_"Hello." House said holding back his tears "Has something happened?" _

_"House, I'm so sorry, she just quit fighting."_

_"I'm a widower? I can't believe Susan is gone!" House sobbed_

_"__House…Greg, it's going to be okay, just breathe in and out." Cuddy attempted to sooth him, but apparently it wasn't working. _

_"How can you just say that? You've never been married?" _

_"Do you want me to come over and support you and Natalia?" She asked voice filled with concern_

_"I'd rather you not." House said before hanging up the phone_

_Looking over towards Natalia's room, he nearly started to __cry again__. Thinking about her just made him sadder. Getting up and making his way towards her room, he knocked, but received no answer. He then walked in to see Natalia playing her guitar and looking out the window…no wonder she didn't hear him._

_"Natalia."__ He said getting her attention_

_"Oh, hey dad!__ Listen, I just wrote mom a song! Do you think she will like it? Foreman said she might still be able to hear me! I just finished the lyrics, wanna here it?" She asked enthusiastically_

_"I heard some of it, sounded beautiful." He said holding back the tears welding up in his eyes_

_"What's wrong…I've had this bad feeling all day…and I know something's up." She said looking back at him with the same eyes he gave everyone when they were hiding something._

_"Honey, you're __mother…__she's dead." He said before turning around and leaving her room._

_**Well, there's my prologue…enjoy and please review…I would love to know what you think! Taco :p**_


	2. Chapter 1

It's been two years since the death of Susan House…and young dentist. Her death impacted both House and Natalia greatly.

Looking out the window in the classroom, she sighed. Could school become any more boring? She couldn't wait until her history teacher would just stop talking…he was a chatter box. _Biting at the end of her pencil, she looked up at the clock…2:49 _PM…could this day be any longer? Pushing a strand of her long strawberry blonde hair out of her face, she sighed loud enough to get the attention of Mr. Watson.

"Miss House? Is there something you want to tell us?"

"Wha-Uhhh, no, I don't have anything to say!" She said quickly

"If I am correct, you've been looking out the window this whole class period." He raised his eyebrows

"No I haven't!" She protested

"Do you want to go to the office?"

"No!" She said defensively

"Well, you're just another little punk, I've been told I can break that! I hate teenagers when they wear too much eyeliner!"

"I do not…okay…maybe I do…but it's my style!" She protested

"I want an essay on how you should behave in class by tomorrow morning!" He yelled pointing his ruler at her

A couple of minutes later, the bell rang, looking over at her best friend, Josh Michaels, he just smiled at her.

"Why do you always have to do that?" He asked exiting the classroom

"Do what?" She asked raising an eyebrow

"Ac t like adults are the worst things in the world?"

"I like being a rebellious kid…that's all." She said walking past him and to her locker

"Well, I'm telling you this now, stop…your dad might still act like a child, but you shouldn't…you need female influence."

"I have enough female influence!"

"Having a period doesn't mean you have enough influence!" He said laughing

"I really knew I should have never told you about that!" She said throwing her history book in her locker and grabbing her backpack and some other books.

"Look, all I think you should do is become just a little more mature about some things…mostly about school."

"I don't want to be! Hey…I've been thinking, should we start a band?"

"That's completely random! Why are you asking?"

"Well, all we have to do is find good instrument players and then we'll be good." She said throwing some more things in her book bag and taking off down the hallway. Not noticing the person in front of her, she bumped into them. Looking up she saw no other than Ashley Skinn, the most annoying girly girls there are in this school.

"What where you're going Natalie!" She shrieked

"You're so huge you take up the whole hallway!" She retorted before walking out the door

Scanning the areas for any cars, she see nothing, her father wasn't there to pick her up…looks like she was going to walk to the hospital today! Making her way over, she watched as all the other children got picked up by their mothers…nobody's father picks them up…her father was the only one…which really sucked. She hated when other people said they hated their mother or father. Walking down the streets, see saw little girl yelling at her mother saying she didn't want to go with her to pick up her father's suits from the cleaners. Eventually the little girl got annoying, so she got her I pod and stuck in her ears to zone it out.

Walking into the hospital lobby, she saw Cuddy talking up a storm on the phone. When she saw her she quickly said goodbye to whoever she was talking to. Making her way over towards Natalia she noticed a bruise appearing on her cheek.

"Get into a fight again?"

"No, I ran into somebody." She shrugged "Do you know were dad is?"

"He wasn't there for you? He left a couple of hours ago…he said he was going grocery shopping, I offered to help him, but he told me not to bother." Cuddy said crossing her arms over her chest

"I think I might know where he is."

"Where?"

"I can't tell you." She said walking over to the elevator

"Wait…should I drive you there?"

"Nope, he's still in the building." She said stepping into the elevator and quickly closing it so Cuddy couldn't follow. Arriving on the third floor was one thing, people were walking up and down the hallways like mad…well it is a hospital after all. Approaching a coma patients room, she saw her father sitting in a chair happily watching General Hospital.

"You know, Cuddy is going to be mad at you…especially for the fact you forgot to pick me up!" She said trying to get his attention.

"No I didn't…why did you skip school?" He said looking at her carefully

"I didn't I walked home…see that clock it says 3:56!"

"AM or PM?"

"What do you think?"

"Well…I should go to bed…it's way past my bedtime." House said getting up and throwing away the rest of his sandwich

"How long have you been here?"

"A couple of hours." He said grabbing his cane "Why do you care?"

"Hello?...you forgot to pick me up at school!" She said rather loudly

"I didn't feel like it!" He protested

"Then you should have asked Cuddy to pick me up!" She screeched "You know what, I'll tell her where you were all afternoon and ask her to give you extra clinic duty!" She said pulling out her phone

"You wouldn't." House said gazing up at her electric blue eyes

"Oh yes I would."

"I'm so proud of you Nate!" He said embracing her

"Air!" She gasped "Why did you just hug me?"

"Can't a father praise his child?" He asked kinda hurt

"Uhhh, no?" She said smiling

**_Well chapter one…feel free to give me ideas…and please review! Addio Taco :p P.S. and if you can please send me reviews to help me with Her New Life! Addio again! Taco :p_**


	3. Chapter 2

After dinner, which was a burnt grilled cheese sandwich with a glass of milk, Natalia walked out to see her father sitting at the piano. He was playing something beautiful, she couldn't quite place it, but it seemed familiar. Clearing her throat finally got her father's attention.

"Nate, sorry, I didn't hear you come in." He said turning toward her

"What were you playing?" She asked taking a seat by her father

"I don't have a name for it…I made it up…it was the only thing that could shut you up." He said poking her stomach

"Dad, stop!" she said smacking his hands away from her stomach

"You're no fun!" He pouted "Go do your homework…I know you haven't done it, you were playing your guitar again."

''I know, I'll go do that now!" She said raising her hands in defeat

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Homework is never fun…even when you are told it is. Why did eighth graders have so much homework? She had her own system, first math, history, science, Spanish, then English. All that usually took about an hour to an hour in a half.

Once she was done, she looked out the window to their apartment…just like it was before her mother died…her parents always wanted three children, but her mother was too scared to lose another baby since she had two other miscarriages. It seems just like yesterday when her mother was diagnosed, she would always remember that day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, she woke up hearing a loud bang…looks like the neighbors were at it again. Walking out into the family room, she saw her father asleep on the couch again…the man really needs to sleep in his bed…sometimes he rathers couches though. She poured herself a glass of orange juice just moments after she popped some toast into the toaster.

After breakfast, she was dressed and on her way to school, she had to walk, again. When she turned on the corner, she saw someone come up is a black Mercedes Benz…It was Airhead Ashley.

"Hey Natalie! Need a ride?" She smirked

"Nope, I'm as content as a cucumber skateboarding again…just like I always do." She smiled back at her "But thanks for the offer."

"I didn't offer you anything…I just wanted you to say yes, and then I would speed off!" She said glassy eyed.

"I know." She said just smiling back at her "You need a brain to understand that one."

"I don't get it." She said with a dumb look on her face

Before Ashley could say anything, she picked up her board and was off. When she reached the school, she just wanted to run the other way. She walked casually into the hallways avoiding everyone else who was running to get to their first class. She stopped by her locker and looked over and saw Josh, he probably just wanted to lecture her again.

"Morning Josh." She said without looking up at him "Why are you next to my locker?"

"Waiting for you…why are you so late?"

"My dad couldn't drive me again…he's just stubborn. I should have just called Lisa though." She asked laughing slightly "But I have to get my books and you standing in front of my locker doesn't help out much."

"Right." He said moving away "She you in class." He said waving to her and breaking into a sprint down the hall.

--------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------

School seemed to go on forever. Walking out of the school, she ran a hand through her strawberry blonde hair and sighed, she had some gum in her hair again. Looking around, again her father was not there, grabbing her board and she was off down the sidewalk.

As she walked into the lobby again, she passed the nurses' station and grabbed a pair of scissors. She took one look to make sure no one was looking and she cut off a strand of her hair…great she probably looked bad, but who cared, she was already known as a punk. After putting away the scissors, she ran over to the elevators and pushed the button, it didn't take long until she heard a ding and the doors opened. She walked in and pressed the button.

After she exited the elevator, she ran down to her father's office. Throwing open the door, she stepped in casually. She took one look at his ducklings, and she could tell that her father wasn't there.

"He's not in here is he?" she asked rolling her eyes

"Nope, sorry." Said Cameron without looking up from the file

"Try the clinic." Chase suggested

"Yeah, thanks." She said before running out the door

It didn't take long for her to run the corner and bump into something.

"Hey, watch were you're going." She barked

"Natalia! What are you doing here?" asked a very confused Wilson

"Looking for my father…you've seen him?"

"He was on the roof." He said quickly

Before he could say anything more to her, she got up and ran over to the stairway. She ran as fast as she could up the stairs and when she reached the top, she looked over and saw her father looking over the edge.

"You were supposed to pick me up."

"I forgot."

"More like you forgot about me." She said no hurt

"I didn't forget about you, it's just that…" He couldn't continue

"What? Do I look too much like mom? I get that a lot. Maybe I should just stay with Lisa for awhile." She said before he could say anything else "Yeah, I'll be at Lisa's." She said turning around and running back down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lisa Cuddy hasn't been engaged for long, but being engaged to John has to be the worst thing in the world. She sat at her dinner table, he wasn't home, and he was supposed to be home four hours ago. She walked over to her phone and dialed his number...he did however answer.

-"Hello?"-

"John, its Lisa…where are you?" She asked worried

-"Oh honey don't go!"- said another voice

-"Shut up! Lisa, I'll be home soon!"-

"Who was that?"

-"Nobody is here."-

"That's not true! You're cheating on me! Don't come home! Stay with that airhead!" She yelled into the phone before slamming it onto the table and walking off

She lay down on her bed and decided what to do, she was going to House's apartment…she didn't feel safe. After she was packed, she made her way out to her car, she felt someone put a hand to her mouth and the person snaked their arms around her waist.

"You can't dump me." The voice said to her ear

"John…what are you doing here! I told you no to-"She was cut-off by him hitting her in the stomach with his knee, and then he slammed her head down on the car and punched her, she turned around fast and kicked him in the shin causing him to let her go, she had to run.

She ran into the hospital lobby and ran as fast as she could up the stairs. She reached the top of the stairs and made a dash for the bathroom. She stopped by the mirror to look at her face; she had bruises all over her face and a gash above her right eyebrow. Walking out, she saw House's office not too far away, he was in there…with Natalia…but they were in separate rooms. Natalia was doing homework, and House was thinking about his current case.

"House, I need some help." She said knocking on the glass

"Su-my god Cuddy, what happened?!"

"I got beat up; can you stitch up my forehead?"

"Yeah."

"I stopped by the clinic to get the things…here." She said handing it to him

"So, who beat you up?"

She didn't answer him, she didn't want to. She couldn't tell House that her fiancé just beat her up in front of her house. Not to mention that he was cheating on her.

"John did…didn't he?"

"No!" She snapped

"He did! If I get my hands on that son of a-"

"Greg!"

"What?"

"I'm scared…he cheated on me, I told him it was over, and then he came over and beat me up." She couldn't hold back the tears anymore

"Dad, Lisa, what's going on?" Natalia asked walking into the office "Lisa, are you okay?" She asked seeing her gash

"I got-"

"She got beat up; she's going to stay with us for awhile." He said simply

"Are you okay?" She repeated again

"I'm fine."

"Cool, I get to have an actual girl stay with me! Can you actually pick me up, take me to school in the mornings?"

"I guess so."

"That's great…it's gonna be like having a mother all over again!" She said hugging Cuddy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuddy has been staying with them for four days now, she was just realizing what it was like to have a child…well a thirteen year old daughter. Natalia was a handful, but she meant well.

She had started feeling ill, she even threw up a couple of times…she wondered why, but she figured something out yesterday that would change everything. She was pregnant…but she didn't know who the father was, she had a one night stand with House about two months ago when they were in Russia…or her idiot fiancé's.

"House, I have something I need to tell you." She said simply walking into the family room "Trust me, its big news."

"Sorry, I'm busy."

"But Greg, you might not like it…but I it's big." She said smiling

"Okay, you're smiling, that's scary."

"Greg, I'm pregnant!" She said happily

"Your what?!"

"I think I'm having your baby…remember that one nig-"

"Yeah, but I'm having another baby?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure whose it is, but please if it's John's raise it like your own…and if it is yours…please do the same."

"Okay, either way I accept this child."

"Please Greg, I really need this!" She said now desperate

"No, I can't stand being a father of two, I'm already a terrible parent!"

"You're doing a great job with Nate, just please." He saw the look in her eyes, she really was desperate

"Hey dad, Lisa, what going on?" She asked noticing everyone's faces

"I'm pr"

"Lisa has to go to the hospital and get a couple of tests done, she'll be back later." He said pushing her to the door

"Really…what's wrong with her?"

"Nothing, she just needs to get a few tests done!" He said turning back to his daughter

"But, you're sure she's alright?"

"Yeah, she's fine, and she will be, as soon as a as she gets two tests done."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Doctor patient confidentiality." He said grabbing Cuddy's arm and pulling her out of the apartment

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Getting the results were scary, she was pregnant and the baby was fine…most of all, it was House's. What was John going to think when and if he finds out about this. She nearly cried…both tears of joy and fright, she can't lose this baby.

"So, I'm going to have a second child." He said sitting down right next to her

"Yup, so are you ready for this Dr. House?"

"Yeah, it's just that, last time Susan was pregnant, I nearly lost them both, I love you, it's just that I'm too scared I'll lose you."

"Greg, I'm going to be alright." She said putting her head on his shoulder "I can't die on you know…or who else will have to nag you to do your clinic duty?" she laughed making things sound better.

She saw him smile, she was glad that he did.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Natalia said walking into the room

"Hey, guess what, Lisa's going to live with us for awhile…she's pregnant…with your half sibling."

Natalia couldn't say anything, she was going to be a sister after all, she had no idea what to think, but she had to love the fact that she wasn't going to be alone…and hopefully she was going to have Lisa around for awhile…

_**Hope You like it, please review….I'm kinda sick at the moment, so I can't think straight since all I feel is pressure **__**In**__** my head…and I'm on medication making me tired….Addio Taco**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

It's been five months since Cuddy first found out she was pregnant and she was happy…but she was bummed out about being on maternity leave. She and Natalia were getting along great, she couldn't have wished for better companions to live with.

She threw her purse into her car and stuck her key into the ignition and it came to life. She knew she really shouldn't be driving, but she did anyway…she was a doctor after all. She had been grocery shopping, someone had to do it, Natalia certainly wouldn't and she knew that House would never (Even though he did when it was just him and Natalia).

She had to pick up Natalia, she promised that she would, even though she should go home and put her new groceries away. Stopping at the red light, she saw John in the car next to her, she didn't know what to do, he didn't know she was pregnant, and he didn't even know who she was living with…he knew she wasn't staying at home though. Turning, she looked for her sunglasses, she couldn't find them, but when she finally found them and put them on, she saw that he was just turning in her direction…even though he could probably tell who she was, the sunglasses would help keep her concealed. She felt relieved that the light turned green and she took no time to take off down the road.

She pulled into the parking lot of Natalia's school. She saw her almost immediately just sitting under a tall tree, sulking.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked pulling up and rolling down her window

"Nothing." She said opening the trunk and throwing her stuff in the back

"Something is up." Cuddy said leaning into the chair cushion

"Nothing is up." Nate said climbing into the passenger seat, closing the door and fastening her seatbelt before putting her feet on the dashboard.

"Nate, don't do that, if I get in a wreck, you'll break your legs."

"Fine, I don't care." She said crossing her arms and shrugging her shoulders

"Natalia House! Don't use that tone with me!"

"Why?"

"Don't use that tone!"

"Why?"

"It's annoying!" She argued

"I'm thinking…it's the hormones…how's the cravings?" Obviously trying to be annoying

"Fine, Natalia, I can tell you had a bad day, don't start acting like your father on me."

"What can I say, it kinda grows on ya." She said shrugging her shoulders again

"I know, but don't act like this around adults, you don't treat your teachers like this…do you?"

"What can I say? The teachers are idiots…they teach us all this crap."

"Natalia, you're father puts you in that school for a reason…you go to school for a reason!"

"Yeah, but everyone in our neighborhood goes to a private junior high school! I'm stuck with one of the crappiest schools in history…which I happen to be failing."

Cuddy basically slammed on the brakes right there…a House…failing something?!

"What?!"

"I'm failing history…oh the pain…I might have to do the eighth grade all over again! Oh the horror!" She pretended to be horrified

"Natalia, you're father will be so mad!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Natalia Helen House! How are you failing history?!"

"I'm not! I just have a D+! That's all I swear!" She waved her arms around

"Nat, a D+ is not good for you, especially for someone going to high school next year!"

"Maybe mom could get me to do this!" She yelled before turning to run into her room

Cuddy came to stand by House. Not even her own father could make her feel better.

"Today is the day that Susan died…isn't it." Cuddy said resting her head on his arm

"Yeah." Cuddy saw a tear roll down his cheek, she never saw House cry, only if it was about Susan

"You couldn't do anything, what she had was something that one in a hundred million people get." She rubbed the side of his shoulder "You can only diagnose it, but you can't cure it. You need a hug." She said before embracing House "Her illness was only short."

"No it wasn't…she wasn't right for the first last years of our marriage…"

"I'm sorry Greg." She said with a tear rolling down her cheek "This should have never happened."

"I'm not fine with it, but things happen for a reason, Lisa, if this never happened…then you wouldn't be pregnant with our son." He said putting his hand on her swollen belly "But I still terribly miss her." He shook

"Let's not talk about this…I know that it's too hard for you…and I don't want to talk about it either."

"I just really miss her…but her father her damn father! He never like me…he did at first…but since she died, her parents won't even talk to me or Nate! And you want to know what pains me most of all! Before she died…her own mother wouldn't even come see her, and her father just wouldn't come to see his own sick daughter. If that was Nate, nothing would stop me from being there…even if it was in Singapore!" He could just go on "I just want to beat up her brother! That damn Richard…he was acting like a smart ass! Only her sister was helpful…but still wasn't strong enough." He said before limping off and going outside to clear his head.

Cuddy didn't know Susan had such a large family, she knew that she had four siblings, but didn't know how they reacted when she was sick. She didn't know that her own parents acted like that. Her parents were weak…whether they liked it or not. She turned and saw Natalia watching her through her door, but she just turned away, face filled with grief and closed her door, Cuddy knew it wouldn't open any time soon…

_**Sorry for the long wait…I'll try to update sooner, but I haven't updated my other one in about a week because work is just taking all my energy. Working in a Physical Therapy Center kinda wears me out…especially when I have my family at my apartment for Canadian Thanksgiving!**_

_**I just wanted to say this also-for all the people who lost their mothers…fathers to something like this, I'm sorry, my mother died when I was only twenty, I'm trying to get my father to tell me, but he won't, he says it's too hard to talk about, and I don't blame him. Natalia is kinda based on me…but more **__**modern:**__**) But yes my mother was sick for who knows long. She was only 51 when she passed…she died on May 12, 2005… Addio-Taco**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Natalia, can you please just open your door?" Cuddy asked knocking lightly on her door, but she got no reply "Natalia, please, I didn't know." Still no reply "Look I'm sorry that there was no cure, but I just can't do anything!" Cuddy cried into her hands

"Whatcha doin'?" She heard a voice behind her

Turning around, she saw that Natalia was eating a piece of bread and just looking at her runny mascara.

"I thought that…how did you…?"

"I have a patio door if you haven't noticed. Generally when people want to talk to me, I go around back, but you were crying so I have to see what's up." She said taking another bite of her bread

"I thought you were upset." Cuddy said just staring at her

"I've learned to deal with the pain, I'm used to it, and dad says I'm the strongest person he knows, especially around mother's day." Natalia said finishing up her bread "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Nate, if you need someone to talk to, I'm right here." She said putting a hand on her shoulder

"Thanks, now if you excuse me, I have a test to study for." She said entering her room and closing it back in Cuddy's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After walking into her bedroom, she slumped down on her bed, she just wished that people would just leave her alone. She didn't need help.

She picked up the picture frame that she kept by her bed. She ran her fingers over everyone in the picture, starting with her mother. She really did look a lot like her though. Why did she have to go? She was a great mother.

"What should I do know mom?" She asked looking up at the ceiling "What should I do about my future half sibling?" No answer

She later looked back down at the picture. Her mother, a great dentist, was gone. That could be why her mother had such pearly white teeth. She pulled the picture closer and fell back onto her bed in tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I feel like Natalia just won't accept me." Cuddy said taking a bite out of her apple

"Don't worry, she will." House said putting some carrots in the pot

"What are you making?" Cuddy said throwing her apple in the trash and walking over to him staring into the pot.

"I'm making me a veggie stir fry." He said triumphantly

"Wow, good for you, I didn't know you cooked." She said sarcastically

"Well, at least I can cook." He said grabbing the wooded spoon in the pot and waving it around for no reason

"Put that down." She smiled

"Only if you kiss the cook." He smirked

"Fine." She moved up and kissed him on the cheek much to her ankle's protest on moving on her tippy toes

"That's it?!"

"You never told me where." She stated simply

"If I said somewhere, would you really kiss me there?" He asked

"Depends." She said shifting her weight on the counter "How are you doing?"

"Fine." He said putting a pepper in the pot "But that depends on what you mean too."

"I mean after our little conversation about Susan earlier…are you okay?" She asked putting a hand on his shoulder

"Yeah, sure, whatever." He said before taking her hand over his shoulder and kissing it. "Now, what do I want to do with you?" He asked

"Maybe you should finish making dinner." She said simply before his mouth was on hers

She nearly fainted at the sensation. She loved him and Natalia dearly…and their unborn child. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer and his hands were on her waist. They were interrupted by a cough.

"Okay, I never want to come in the kitchen again around dinner time to ask for my allowance again." Natalia said quite shocked

"Nate, I didn't see you." Cuddy said smoothing out her shirt

"Yeah, I'm sure you didn't." She snarked "Now, can I have my five bucks?" She said reaching a hand out to House

"As long as you're back before dinner, which will be in about an hour and a half." House said looking at his watch and giving her the money "And be careful." He called after the retreating thirteen year old girl "I'm doing a terrible job as being her father, her mother would never let her go out." He said holding his head low

"Greg, don't say that, I think you're doing great." She smiled

"Yeah, but I think you're supposed to say that."

"Natalia loves you, I love you, and you're loved." She said before walking out into the living room

"Yeah, but I don't feel it." He said turning back to the food on the hot stove before switching it off and limping into the living room. "I know you think I'm doing a crappy job."

"No, Greg, I really don't, I couldn't do it any better." She said brushing a stray strand of dark brown hair out of her eyes. "You're doing better than anyone I know could do with a thirteen year old daughter." She smiled

"I hope you're right."

"Trust me, I am…like I said I love you and she loves you."

"What is this? The barney song?" He said looking at her as if she was crazy causing her to smile

"No."

"I just had to fill in the witty blank, I'm also very familiar with the dude, because that was Natalia's favourite show when she was four."

"Yeah, little kids are allowed to like crappy shows…just like you're allowed to watch soap operas." She smiled

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all." She said before getting up and walking over to him "Trust me, she's doing great, you couldn't be any better for her."

"So I should stop trying to be super dad? Because my last one was Dr. McCrankypants…and since when Nate was born, I had to give up that title." He said before leaning down and kissing her on the lips

"She'll be a very good young lady." She smiled breaking the kiss "Aren't you cooking?"

"Oh yeah, I better get on that!" He limped back towards the kitchen, she smiled

_**Hope you guy liked chapter 5, I'm trying really hard at work just to take some time off to go somewhere for Christmas holiday, so, it's been quite a handful! Addio-Taco :p**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It's been two months since Natalia had that episode. All she wanted to do was forget about it, especially since she didn't want to add some more stress to Lisa, because she was nine months pregnant.

Natalia sighed as she walked down the halls of her school, since her last history test she happened to get a 104, causing everyone to think that she was some type of nerd so she got beat up every now and again. She didn't see Sean, the school's biggest bully come up by her side and slam her into the nearest locker causing her to drop her books.

"Watch where you're going House!" he yelled over at her before joining his group of friends and laughing at her.

Natalia got up, she couldn't take it! She was constantly getting hurt all the time; she looked over at Sean and marched over to him.

"What is your problem?! Just because I'm not failing history anymore, you guys think you can just beat me up all the time?! It's not my fault I actually studied and got an A?!" she shrieked at them

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" Sean asked getting closer to her, she just realized how much taller he was than her.

"Yeah!" yelled his group of friends behind him also coming closer.

She took one last look over at Sean and his friends before punching him in the side of the face. Everyone passing by looked in her direction and yelled oooh, she going to get killed. That's when Natalia realized she was sooo dead.

She saw Sean lift up his fist about ready to punch her, she quickly dodged and threw another punch his way hitting him in the nose, and then she realized she made a mistake again.

"You know, fighting isn't really something we should do, so why don't we just…go home?" she tried

"BITCH!" he yelled causing her to turn and run down the hallway nearly running into the nearest students.

She felt like she was running forever before she dashed out of the building and down the pathway towards the football field. She could tell he was behind her, she also heard him fall over a couple other times and curse out loud, which made things even scarier than it would be if she had a nightmare.

Once she reached her bike and started down the street, she felt something collide with her bike bringing her down. She really wished she was wearing a helmet when her head hit the concrete.

"I got you!" he picked her up and basically threw her to the ground and kicked her in the stomach before picking her up again to throw her into a trashcan.

-----------

Cuddy turned over in bed hearing the phone ringing. God she didn't want to get up, her back was killing her!

When she finally got over to the phone and picked it up, she could already tell this wasn't going to be a pleasant chat.

_"Mr. House, could you please pick up your daughter in the front office."_ A clearly annoyed voice at the other end spoke

"This is Lisa Cuddy, her godmother, what happened." Cuddy rubbed the side of her face

"_Miss House got in a fight and needs to go to the emergency room, pick her up!"_

"I can't, her father is at work and as usual didn't charge his phone." She grumbled hearing the other person breathing

"_Pick her up now! I don't want her bleeding on my office floor!"_

Cuddy thought what to say for a moment, "okay, I'll be right there." She said before clicking the end button and heading upstairs to change

--------------

When Cuddy entered the front office, she saw Natalia lying down on a cot rubbing the side of her face, and oh yes she was bleeding. Natalia turned her head to see her and smiled weakly.

"Hi, I'm sorry I got In a fight and you had to drive down here."

"Come on, let's get you to the hospital." She went over to grab Natalia's wrist causing her to scream out, Cuddy looked down and saw how bruised her left arm, wrist, and hand was. There was also quite a few scratches. "Come on."

Cuddy took no time getting to the hospital then into the emergency room. When she caught the sight of Cameron, she yelled out to her, when she came over, she took one look at Natalia and rolled her eyes.

"What happened?"

"I got in a fight…can you stitch me up?"

"Sure." Cameron replied pulling on some gloves before helping her on a bed then cleaning the cut "You got a nasty one."

Natalia winched when the cleaner was applied to her cut, but she knew it was the only way to make sure it didn't get infected.

"Sorry," Cameron said to her when she started stitching up her forehead.

Once she was done, Cameron looked down at her wrist and shook her head, "Take an ex-ray please," Cuddy asked Cameron

"Sure," she said helping Nate down from the bed

"Ahhh!" Cuddy yelped grabbing her belly

"Lisa!" Nate exclaimed rushing over to her "Are you okay?!"

"My water just broke!" Cuddy screamed

"Nate, take my pager and page your dad and tell him the situation!" Cameron tossed Natalia the pager; she took no time to start paging her father….

----------------

Wilson walked down to the clinic to see House emerging from exam room three holding up a cotton swab before throwing it to nurse Brenda.

"House!"

"Can't talk right now, clinic needs me."

"House, Natalia got in a fight at school and was in the emergency room…oh, and Cuddy's water broke." Wilson stated so calmly

"What?!"

"You really should consider keeping your pager with you, Cameron found me to tell me about this!"

"Where are they?"

"Cuddy is in the maternity ward in the third delivery room."

"Thanks!" House said limping as fast as he could to the elevators and up to the third delivery room.

When he opened the door, he saw Cuddy lying down breathing heavily. Natalia was nowhere to be seen. About five seconds later, Cameron came into the room again to see House.

"Natalia went to the bathroom to wash off some of the blood on her arm." She said to him "Cuddy, I'm going to go get the midwife then you need to start to push." She said leaving once again.

"Lise, how are you doing?" he asked taking her hand then soon regretting it by the searing pain

"What do you think?!" she screamed out in pain

When the midwife came in and went under the sheet, Cuddy let out another blood curling scream.

"I need to pee!"

The midwife looked up at her "That's typical ma'am,"

"Well, of course she knows that! She's a doctor!" House yelled at him

The midwife glared at House before turning back to Cuddy, "Okay, I need you to push."

Cuddy took one push and let out another scream. It seemed to be hours before the head was visible.

"I can see the head."

"Thank God!" Cuddy yelled pushing again

"It's okay, only a few more pushes and the baby will be out."

Cuddy pushed again and the baby's shoulders were out. Cuddy felt like fainting right then and there. It took about twenty more minutes before the baby was completely out.

"It's a girl!" the midwife yelled

"You here that Lise! You're a mom!" House told her squeezing her hand before looking over at her sleeping figure, "You rest, our baby is taken care of." He kissed her forehead.

(Author's note: I didn't like how this came out right here, but I couldn't think of anything else)

-----------

Cuddy had been asleep for nine hours and felt relieved. When she opened her eyes she saw House standing over her holding a bundle.

"We have a little girl." He smiled

"We do?" Cuddy's voice got high pitched

"What should we name her?"

Cuddy thought for a moment," Erica Jayne House."

"That's beautiful." House moved down to kiss both Erica then Cuddy on the nose, he loved his family

_**Okay, I haven't updated this thing in about two months, and this wasn't very good, please bear with me! Addio-Taco**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**I seriously know I don't update as much as I used to, but I've been busy with only god knows…so here's chapter 7**_

_**-------**_

Natalia woke up to the usual, her baby half sister crying. She hated waking up at seven every morning on Saturdays, and the worst part is, today was the only day she wasn't up doing things with her band or school.

Sighing, she rolled out of bed and headed down the hallway to Erica's room. Once entering the room, she peered down at the little three month old baby's beautiful blue eyes. Natalia smiled at Erica before picking her up carefully before entering her dad's and Lisa's bedroom with Erica in her hands.

"Wake up call!" was all she yelled causing Erica to turn and look up at her with puzzled eyes.

Her father rose up and squinted his eyes, "Nate, it's seven in the morning!" he rubbed the side of his face

"I know, which is why Erica wants her breakfast now," she replied handing her father the baby before walking out of their room back towards her bedroom to fall asleep again.

House looked over at his sleeping new wife and smiled before prodding her in the back causing her to groan then roll over to face him.

"What do you want?"

When she heard Erica gurgle, she looked over at her baby, "Why do you have her?"

"Nate wants you to feed her, she's hungry for her breakfast…anyone would want to get that up close to your funbags," he replied before carefully getting up and heading towards the kitchen to ask Natalia if she could make him a bowl of cereal like he does most of the time.

"Thanks," Cuddy said to herself sarcastically

--------

Later that day, Natalia was walking through the mall with some of her friends. She looked around and saw that big lug that chased her those three months ago. When she passed by them, they looked up, and she turned around to glare at them. She didn't say anything to them, she figured her parental figures would rather her come home untouched.

She didn't like going to the mall with Josh, Mike, and Sam, they wanted to look at all the sixteen year old girls, which got very annoying after awhile.

"Hey, Natalia, do you think she will go out with me?" Same had asked her

Nate looked over at the blonde woman, she looked to be around fifteen, Nate shook her head before turning to face Sam, "Nope, she's far too old for you."

"I'm fifteen!" he protested

"Yeah, she's also smarter than you; you were held back a grade because you couldn't pass simple algebra, which is very sad at the school we go to," Sam looked offended, "the only reason why I'm here in because it's Mike's fourteenth birthday and I promised to come see a movie…which we haven't, and trust me, girls don't like it when you stare at them," she brushed a stray piece of her strawberry blonde hair away from her eyes before turning back to Josh, who was looking at her funny.

She was about to say something to Josh before she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She dug it out and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

-"How was the movie?"- it was her father

"I didn't see a movie with the guys, apparently Jumper isn't out yet,"

-"What did you guys do all that time in the mall?"-

"Stared at girls, which is what they are doing now…except Josh," she smiled into the phone

She heard her father laugh on the other end, -"Okay, when would you like me to pick you up?"-

"Anytime, I would love to get away from these guys, they can just sit and look at pretty girls all day," She smiled again

-"Okay, I'll be on my way,"-

After she clicked her phone shut, she turned her head and looked over at the boys. They both looked at her as if they were upset, probably because she told her father that they had been looking at girls the whole time instead of seeing a movie, like they were planning on. They just didn't seem to listen when she told them they should look at the paper before coming all the way down to the mall and see if they could get a couple of tickets. And the thing that tied them up anyway, was that Sam was the one who insisted on seeing a movie for Mike's birthday, instead they have to sit and watch a girls…which is not fun for Natalia.

"Why are you going?" Asked Sam

Nate glared at him, "because I'm not a guy, and girls don't like looking at girls!"

Josh smirked, "Not unless they are gay."

"Are you calling me gay?!"

Sam laughed, "yes!" he was obviously not a thinker in **MANY**things.

"That's it!" she lunged at Sam and knocked him over in the middle of the mall and punched him square in the jaw before she felt Josh pull her off of him and sit her down in a nearby chair.

"Nate! Stop!"

"Only if you tell him to shut the hell up!" she pointed to Sam

"Sam, you didn't have to say that!"

"The hell I did," he was about to get up before Josh punched him in the eye

"Just, leave Natalia alone," Josh looked over to where Natalia was, but she wasn't there, he then saw a figure that matched her description running towards the exit, and that left the whole entire mall to look up at him, what had he done?

_**Ok, finished this chapter, took me a while to think this up, I've just had severe writer's block and I've also been sick thanks to my brother…please review, **__**addio**__**, Taco :P**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**I know I haven't updated in God knows when with this story and I hope people are still following it. I've been running around trying to get things settled for next month and I am currently AGAIN moving back to Canada. I've been having ongoing problems with my computer and been in and out of the country and only got to write everything down on a piece of paper. Also my fiancé's (yes I'm engaged again) laptop broke and is looking at new ones and has been using mine. I just got it back two days ago…so now I have this typed up and I'm going to post it. Ummm, hi…well…here you go….**

An annoying beeping sound woke Natalia up this time instead of Erica screaming letting the whole house know that she was awake. Natalia groaned as she rolled over and looked at her alarm clock. It read 7:00 AM letting her know it was time to get up**. **She slowly sat up and looked at her calendar. It was her birthday. She was now fourteen…great…more responsibilities.

She sighed and stood up and walked to her dresser and got the clothes she was going to wear before she went into her bathroom to get ready for another boring day at school.

XXXXXXXX

Greg rolled over and looked at his sleeping fiancé's figure. He remembered that Erica woke up crying because of the storm last night and took a whole two hours before Lisa could rock her back to sleep. He smiled, after his wife's death, he didn't think things could work out the way they did. He didn't think he would be a good parent to Natalia or get engaged and have another child. For once in his life since Susan was alive Greg felt…happy.

He slowly got out of bed and was heading towards the bathroom before he felt Lisa turn over and the sound of sheets moving as she sat up.

"I thought you were going to wake me up in the morning," she rubbed her eyes a little.

House looked at her, "Erica kept you up for a while, I only thought it was fair if you got some more sleep."

She smiled at him, "and not wish Nate a happy birthday?"

House smiled back at her before she continued, "she's only going to turn fourteen once and I wanted to give her her present," Lisa got out of bed and headed over to the closet and pulled a decoratively wrapped package, "I got her an ipod touch, I thought she might like a new one since when she went swimming last week she dropped her NEW nano into the pool."



"You can't blame her for being clumsy, she's a teenager!"

"I know that, I just-Oh good morning baby!" she said when she noticed that Erica was awake.

Lisa put the package on the bed before she walked over and picked Erica up out of her crib, "we really need to move her into the nursery."

"I didn't think she would like it if I had her sleep in the nursery when the big mean storm was going on in the outside world!" she cooed over their daughter.

"Right, I'm going to take a shower," House limped into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Natalia walked into the kitchen at 7:30 and saw Lisa making her lunch. That's funny, Lisa never made her lunch.

"Why are you making my lunch? I can do that."

Lisa turned to look at Natalia, "no, it's your birthday, go on and open your present, it's on the island."

Natalia sighed as she looked over at the island in the middle of the kitchen as she headed over to it and slowly picked it up and unwrapped it. Once she opened it she saw that it was an ipod touch, she wondered how Lisa knew that her old one fell in the pool.

"Thanks Lisa! How did you know?" Lisa

Lisa smiled, "you didn't bring your ipod home."

Nate raised an eyebrow, "How did you know?"

"You always listen to your ipod wherever you go, trust me, I noticed."

"Damn!" Nate said quietly before she picked up the sack lunch, "well, bye Lisa, bye Erica, tell dad I said bye," she said before she walked out the door and saw Josh sitting on his bike outside her house.

"Happy birthday Nate! Catch!" he threw her a small package as she was walking up with her bike. She barely caught it.



She studied it for a second before she carefully tore the paper off and saw that it was a small box. She lifted an eyebrow at Josh before opening and saw that folded into it was the black sock hat that she wanted when they were in the Hard Rock Café in New York.

"Thanks Josh!" she smiled before she dropped her bike and ran over and almost knocked Josh off his bike in a hug.

Lisa smiled out the window as she watched Natalia hug Josh, she was glad the teenager was happy. She looked back over at Erica who was looking at the paintings on the refrigerator.

"How's it going?" Lisa jumped, "did I scare you?"

"I didn't hear you coming down," Lisa clutched her chest.

"Sorry," Greg leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips, "told Wilson I'd pick him up," House told her before he limped out the door and towards his car. Lisa leaned against the counter and smiled hoping that today would be good for Natalia.

**I know, I know that was a short chapter, I've been so stuck on this and I don't have much ideas, well I do…I just can't put them down on paper because I forget while I'm writing. Plus Mike says I need to get out more and do things other than work, plan for the wedding, go to church, help out at church, and go grocery shopping with the occasion of watching my brother's daughter. Well…bye, Leigha**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Hi guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated this since…well…June, I thought this would be the first one I should update. Again I'm really sorry about not getting this up any sooner. I already moved and am still getting things settled out, I also got married (which happens to be a big relief on my part) and I have to start grad school VERY soon and keep up with my job so anyhoo I'm probably going to neglect this story a little bit more. Sorry! **

**Ummm, my sequel to Accident, well, I don't know when that might come out, probably from early to late October. **

**Here You Guys Go!...and thank ilike2eatlotsofpie for getting me to do this. :P**

Natalia walked into the living room after school, she was thankful that today was over. Mostly because she wanted to put her music on her new ipod touch then go out for pizza with Josh. She hadn't asked Lisa or Greg yet, she was just quite sure that they would say like they always do "sure, go ahead and spend time with your friends!"…yep, just like they always do.

"Hey, I didn't hear you come in!" Nate jumped at the sudden sound of Lisa's voice coming from the kitchen; she slowly turned her head to look at the middle aged woman.

"Can I go out for pizza with Josh tonight? It's my birthday night," Lisa sighed.

"Nate, I don't think that's a good idea, your father and I want to take you out to dinner ourselves, maybe you can call Josh back and ask if you guys would just like to go out and get ice cream and come back for cake?" Nate couldn't say no to more sugar.

She smiled at her father's fiancé, "Sure! Anything for more sugar!...can I have five bucks?" Nate extended a hand toward Lisa.

"Why?"

"So I can buy the ice cream, dad forgot to give me my allowance."

Lisa raised her eyebrow, "You got ten dollars last week, what did you spend it on?"

Nate rocked back and forth on her heels, "I was playing the grapple game with the guys because I wanted to win something for Erica, but I didn't, then I wanted a couple of stickers to put on my laptop."

"Let me get this straight, you spent ten dollars on only two things?"

"I also spent it all in less than an hour!" Nate called after Lisa after she started heading up the stairs towards her bedroom pulling out her cell phone in the process.

She scrolled through her phone book before she finally found Josh's name before hitting the 'begin call' button. It rang for a few seconds before she heard Josh finally pick up.

"_Hello_?" came a tired voice on the other end.

"Josh? I can' t go out for pizza tonight?" she waited for a couple of seconds, "would it be okay to get ice cream and then you could come back to my house for cake?"

"_More Sugar_?" she could tell he was grinning.

"You know what that means…"

His voice had gone up a few octaves, "_**SUGAR RUSH**_!" they both yelled at the same time.

--

Nate road up the familiar driveway she knew so well. Before she even got a chance to get off her bike, she heard the back door open and Josh ran out with his wallet and helmet in hand.

"Ready to go?"

She smiled at him, "Well I'm just sitting here aren't I?"

"Very true…come on, let's go get some ice cream," he told her before picking up his bike from the ground and riding off along side of Nate…good times.

**Sorry, I had to keep this short, I've had writers block and I'm ****EXREMLEY ****tired. Right now I'm going to just go lay down and go to sleep. I've been moving things around all day not to mention going grocery shopping…again. Please Review! Bye! Leigha :P**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hi guys, I'm sorry again I haven't updated in a while, but like I said earlier, I've been busy with a lot of things including the fact that my internet has been down for the past couple of days and Mike just told me to go down to the local coffee shop knowing that they would probably have internet. This chapter will also portray Nate in a bad mood, so the way things are described in a way are because of her foul mood.**

**X**

"Are you dating Josh?" the very familiar, annoying voice asked. Ashley.

'Uh, no," was all Nate replied to the taller figure.

Ashley crossed her arms across her chest and glared at her, eyes full of hatred," I saw you two a couple of days ago at the ice cream shop."

Nate shrugged her shoulder," what can I say? I simply just love their ice cream."

''And simply more too," Geez, Ashley's voice sounded so snotty today.

This time Nate crossed her arms and dropped her brown bag by her feet," Listen, sweet cheeks, I have absolutely _no _interest in him! He's just a friend," Nate bent down and grabbed her bag before she turned on her heel and walked down the hall down to her first period class. She didn't know that behind a wall, Josh was watching and listening to the whole scene that was played out in front of him.

He didn't know what he was hearing, Ashley was asking Natalia if she _liked _him or had any other _romantic _interest with him. Then, Natalia said she didn't, that broke his heart, he liked her, no he didn't like her, he _loved _her.

**X**

Sam slammed his lunch bag down by Natalia's seat. She was currently eating the school's not-so-appetizing pizza.

"What's with you and Josh? He's been acting weird all day?"

Nate turned her head slowly to look over at Sam, he could always find a way to be annoying, one way or another, "We're _fine, _Sam, Airhead Ashley just mistook seeing us together and thought we were dating." She took another bite from her pizza.

"You didn't say anything…did you?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Why does that matter?" she reached for her drink that was a couple inches from her right hand and took a gracious sip from it.

"Hey guys, what's up…oh, am I interrupting something?" that was Mike, another one of Natalia's friends that loved to watch and womanize women even though he too, was only fourteen.

"Nothing Mike!" Nate said quickly still irritated by Sam.

Sam shot Mike a dirty look, which was one reason why Mike was quiet throughout the rest of the lunch period, causing the trio to not even take one look at each other. Another reason was that Mike didn't know what they were talking about.

**X**

Nate walked through her home to see Lisa sitting on the couch burping Erica, Lisa instinctively got up and looked at her, about ready to ask her how her day was at school, as usual.

"How was your day at school?" just like Nate had predicted it.

Nate immediately dropped her bag and walked towards the kitchen quickly opening the fridge and grabbing the half gallon of milk before drinking out of the container. She didn't care about Lisa yelling at her for being unsanitary and that other people drank that milk too.

"Natalia House! We've had a talk about this!" There she was, going to be the administrator all over again; she really did bring her work home with her, "_You're _not the only one in this house!"

Nate had it, she'd been in a bad mood because she thought Josh hated her and Sam was just being so freakin annoying, "My God Lisa! Can't you just be quiet!" Lisa looked at her shocked, and almost as quickly as she said it…she regretted it. Instead of turning around and apologizing, she quickly turned, placing the milk container on the counter behind her, and headed up to her room. She expected an explosion from Lisa…or when her father would come home, a punishment.

**X**

She went to bed before her father came home, hoping that he would rather approach it in the morning when he wakes up. Which was 9:00 AM, when she was at school, so she expected a late night talk when she got home the next day. She hadn't really meant to hurt Lisa in any way, it just slipped out, just like many hurtful words did. Lisa was not a stranger to hurtful words; her father could be the king of them.

She then had a thought, what if she did something differently when her mom was sick? Would that affect her the way she is know? Would she be a different person? In any way could she had made anything different towards her mother? Why was she just now going into denial about this? Why?

**X**

Josh was tossing and turning in his sleep. Finding out someone that you love didn't love you back tends to do that to you. Why didn't she love him? Was it something he said? Did it have to deal with her mother?

He turned to his left side once again and sighed. After a while he gave up on his sleep and picked up his cell phone on his bedside table and looked at the recent calls received. Sam, Sam, Sam, Mike, Nate H.

She had only called him _once._ He hit his voicemail and listened to her voice fill his ears:

"_Josh! What's up? I haven't gotten a chance to talk to you since last Friday and I wanted to know if after school on Monday you would like to go by Starbucks, well call me back."_

"Just great Josh, great, she wanted to do something with you, she didn't _hate _you, she just…I don't know!" he said to mostly himself.

"Am _I _not good enough? What should _I _do?"

**Again I have suffered from writer's block. It is not fun, I'll think of a great plot then I'll get stuck, then the plot will change, I hope next chapter House will actually make an appearance. :) -Leigha**


	12. author's note

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update this since fall, I have not had enough motivation for it and eventually I lost my gist to it. This story is on hiatus until I am able to pick it up again.**

**Anyone can give me suggestions for this, I would be very thankful if you do. **

**Leigha**


End file.
